Back in Time - NaLu
by katdragneel1
Summary: To save the world they know, Lucy must do something that will change the lives of everyone forever, including those who were left behind. [Character death ahead!] {One-shot} SADNESS!


I look towards them, each one with tears in their eyes because they know that we'll never see each other again. I have Yukino's keys, now I just need... To open it...

I have to send the dragon slayers back to their own time, 400 years ago.

I throw the keys up in the air where they create a small portal just big enough for a person to fit through. I can hear people in the back crying as they talk to the ones leaving, and it takes everything in my body not to stop and give up. But I can't, because this is the only was to save this world, this era.

They've all agreed, because they all strongly think that everyone else should have a chance at a future.. Without them..

However, some futures need them.

The portal is now stable enough to go through, and the first person comes up. Sting Eucliffe. I haven't know him for long, but he is one of the most kind and courageous people that I've ever known, and when he is fighting for others, he doesn't give up.

I can hear Yukino and the rest of SaberTooth crying and screaming for him to stay, but even they know it's no use. "Lucy, thanks for this... I guess this would be a fitting heroes farewell, I mean, saving the world and everything." Sting laughs, tears frantically spilling over his face.

Though his humour doesn't hide the fact that he's terrified of what's to come. I grab onto him, pulling him into our first and last embrace.

Rogue joins us and wraps his arms around us both. I remember what Rogue has done for everyone and himself, fighting off the darkness that threatened to engulf him.

He doesn't say anything, nor does he need to. Tears are forming fast beneath my eyelids. They pull away and give me and everyone one last smile before disappearing into the portal.

I hear a familiar scream as Gajeel tries to walk over to me while being dragged back by a petrified Levy.

"Gajeel no! I can't loose you again... I just got you back..." She whispers, voice hoarse with tears. "You can't leave m-" She's cut off by him placing his lips onto hers. I don't bother to say anything and instead focus on keeping my posture, knowing exactly what's to come in the end.

I notice the tears streaming down Gajeel's face as he hugs Levy and smiles sadly at me. "See ya Bunny-girl, take care of Levy for me, eh?" He then slips out of Levy's arms and into the portal, sending one look towards his family, his home.

Levy screams for him to come back and tries to run to the portal to follow him, but is restrained by Gray and Juvia.

I hear small footsteps come up behind me and turn around to see one of my best friends, someone who's always been there through the hard things and always has our backs.

Wendy looks up at me with her big brown eyes, which have tears spilling over onto her pink cheeks. "I'm going to miss you Lucy-san..." She squeaks before slamming into me with a long, loving hug. "I'm going to miss you too, Wendy..." My tears start pouring over my face as I tightly grip on to her, not wanting to let our time together stop here.

"I'll always remember you Lucy-san, and all of our memories together, okay?" She sobs, putting her face into my neck before letting go and slowly walking up to the portal. Wendy stops right before it, then turns around and sends me a terrified look. I nod to her, my entire body resisting the motion.

All I want to do is run to her and grab her, telling her not to got through with this. She smiles at me and walks into the light. A tight sob escapes my lips, but I know the hardest part will be soon.

A warm hand touches my shoulder and I feel my entire body go numb. I turn around and see the one person that means everything to me.

The one who introduced me to everything I had been missing out on. The one who took me on all kinds of adventures. The one who has been with me through all the goods and the bads.

The one I love.

"I guess this is goodbye, isn't it, Luce?" He says. Just hearing his voice makes me want to scream at the top of my lungs, knowing I won't hear it anymore after this is done. "Natsu..." I whisper, the words barely audible.

He looks at me for a while, then places his hand under my chin. "I want to tell you something before I have to leave." He says, looking me straight in the eye.

"I love you, and I know that we won't get a future like the one we've been fighting to protect for so long, but I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." He says, tears now streaming down his face as well.

This is all it takes, all the anguish, sadness and rage that has been building up is finally let out. I scream and cry into his scarf, holding onto him for dear life, knowing that the best thing that has ever happened to me will be taken away right before my eyes, under my own doing.

Natsu lifts my head and kisses me, putting all his emotions into it. Fear, love, anger, sorrow and all of them in between. "Goodbye Lucy... I have to go now.." He whispers to me. Natsu moves out of my grip and begins to walk over to the portal.

"No!" I yell and he freezes. "You... You can't leave... I need you..." I breathe hoarsely. He turns around to face me and I can see the tears in his face, and I know this hurts him just as much as it hurts me. "It's always more fun when we're together, right..?" I whisper. He just stares at me before running over and pulling me into one last hug.

"Now, we'll both have to just remember those memories, okay?" He asks. "Okay.." I answer. He once again walks over to the portal and finally steps in, sending me one last goofy grin.

I stand up and walk slowly towards the portal as it begins to fade away. A million memories flash before my eyes as I remember.

This magic takes away my life as well.

It's the price that I was willing to pay for them to go back and for the world to be saved. I didn't tell anyone because I knew that they wouldn't go through with the plan if I did, so I kept it to myself. Once the keys fall to the floor, everything starts to spin and a white haze settles itself over my vision.

I feel myself fall to floor and get just enough visual time to see my keys fading away. I can partially hear everyone screaming my name before everything goes black and numb.


End file.
